1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digitizer for performing, with an input tool such as a finger or a position indicator, handwriting input operation such as handwriting a character or hand-drawing an illustration, and an input device including such digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of known digitizers are found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-214700, which discloses a coordinate detecting device for performing coordinate input operation on an external device such as a computer.
The coordinate detecting device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H6-214700 includes a circuit board, a case containing the circuit board therein, and a cable extending from the circuit board to the outside of the case to electrically connect the circuit board to the external device. Further, guiding holes for inserting check pins are arranged in a portion of the case. Further, check terminals for taking input/output signals exchanged between the circuit board and the external device are provided on the circuit board at a position where the check terminals can be electrically connected to the check pins when the check pins are inserted into the guiding holes.
Such a coordinate detecting device is placed on a desk to be connected to an external device, such as a personal computer and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), through the cable. A user performs handwriting input operation, such as handwriting a character or hand-drawing an illustration, on an effective area (i.e., an input portion) of the coordinate detecting device with a position indicator (e.g., a pen-like input tool), just like drawing a character or illustration on a piece of paper with a writing utensil such as a pencil and a ballpoint pen. While the user is performing the input operation with the position indicator, the coordinate detecting device detects the coordinates indicated by the position indicator and transmits the detected coordinates to the external device, so that a pointing operation or a handwriting input operation, such as handwriting a character or hand-drawing an illustration, can be performed on the external device.